


What Happens In The Jurassic, Stays In The Jurassic

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: First Time, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Stuck in the past, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Carter find a way to pass the time while stuck on the wrong side of an anomaly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In The Jurassic, Stays In The Jurassic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a birthday fic for fififolle, for the prompt 'Anders/Carter, desperate'.
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. The ones that appear in this fic, Carter, Anders and Jacobs, belong to me.

“Well, that’s not good.”  
  
Corporal Simon Carter stared at the spot where, not thirty seconds earlier, he’d watched Captain Jacobs, Professor Cutter, Stephen Hart, and Matt Rees disappear through an anomaly. An anomaly that had then promptly closed before he and Lieutenant Jason Anders, who were bringing up the rear, could follow them.  
  
“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Anders didn’t believe in mincing words, and on this occasion Simon was inclined to agree with the expressed sentiment.  
  
“Fuck,” he agreed. Then he looked round at his fellow soldier. “So what are we going to do now?”  
  
“How the bloody hell should I know?”  
  
“Well, Temple did tell us that this anomaly has been opening and closing regularly every two days for the past fortnight, so maybe we should just wait here for it to reopen again.”  
  
“He also told us that it would be open for at least another hour longer than this,” Jason pointed out. “It might not reopen at all now.”  
  
“Quite the little ray of sunshine, aren’t you?” Simon said, nudging Jason with his elbow none too gently. “Have you got any better ideas?”  
  
“We could try and find another anomaly.”  
  
“Oh, in that case, lead on, by all means.”  
  
Jason didn’t move.  
  
“Spotting the flaw in that plan, are we?”  
  
“Oi, show some respect,” Jason replied, although he was grinning ruefully now. “I am the senior officer here, you know.”  
  
“Oh crap, we’re all doomed,” Simon muttered, but he was grinning too.  
  
“Maybe we should wait for Helen Cutter to show up and rescue us,” Jason suggested. “She’s bound to know the quickest way home.”  
  
The two men thought about that prospect for a few seconds, and then shuddered in unison.  
  
“No thanks, I’d rather meet one of those raptor things the professor’s always going on about than her!”  
  
“So I guess we’re waiting for the anomaly to reopen then,” Jason said.  
  
“Guess we are,” Simon replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
“Although speaking of raptors, are we likely to run into anything like that around here, do you think?”  
  
Simon shrugged. “Not sure. Temple said something about the Jurassic before we came through the anomaly, and I seem to recall Cutter mentioning that raptors had their heyday in the Cretaceous, or something like that.”  
  
“Teacher’s pet,” Jason teased, and Simon elbowed him again.  
  
“Shut up. I happen to think it’s important to know what might be about to turn up and eat us.”  
  
“Fine, fine.” Jason raised an eyebrow. “So, _is_ anything going to turn up and eat us?”  
  
“Hang on, I’m thinking.” Simon paused, and then frowned. “I’m not really sure about the raptors. There might be some about, but even if there aren’t I’m getting the sinking feeling that there might be a few other nasties instead.”  
  
“Great.” Jason grimaced. “So no drawing attention to ourselves then?”  
  
“No drawing attention to ourselves,” Simon confirmed.  
  
He looked around. The anomaly site was right on the edge of a forested area, with open plains stretching away from the tree-line as far as the eye could see. They’d been exploring along the edge of the forest and a little way out into the plain during their trip through the anomaly, both Cutter and Hart regularly becoming distracted by herds of creatures off in the distance, or small animals that they could spy among the trees. Simon had been able to sense Jacobs’ temper growing more and more strained as time had gone on, and reckoned that the captain was probably heartily glad to have the civilians back in the twenty-first century, even if two of his own men were stuck millions of years in the past.  
  
“We’ll have to stay here, near the anomaly site, though,” Jason pointed out. “In case it opens again ahead of schedule. And if we wander off, there’s no guarantee we’d ever find this exact spot again. All the trees look the bloody same, after all.”  
  
“Yeah, all right,” Simon said. It wasn’t the most strategically sound position either of them had ever been in. They’d be able to see if any predators approached across the plain, but at the same time something could easily sneak up on them through the trees behind. Still, Jason was right, they didn’t really have a choice. And it was only two days. They were both trained special forces soldiers – they were capable of toughing this out for two bloody days.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Simon shifted a little, and then tried once again to settle himself. He really needed to be asleep right now – he had less than three hours until he exchanged watches with Jason – but he couldn’t seem to drop off.  
  
Normally it wouldn’t have been a problem. Pretty much every soldier Simon had ever known – including himself – was capable of sleeping just about anywhere. You had to be, since sometimes you didn’t know when the next opportunity _to_ sleep might come along.  
  
But something about this situation was different. For some reason Simon just couldn’t seem to relax enough to drift off. He suspected it had something to do with where they were. Iraq and Afghanistan might be hellholes, but at least they were twenty-first century hellholes. You might be cut off from the rest of the world, but at least it wasn’t by a two-hundred-million year time displacement. At least the rest of the world was still _there_.  
  
Knowing that there were no other humans around anywhere on the planet (well, except possibly Helen Cutter, but that didn’t make him feel any better at all) was setting Simon’s nerves jangling in a way guaranteed to keep him awake.  
  
He fidgeted again, trying to get comfortable. The ground was relatively flat, but they had no camping or survival gear of any kind with them, and thus Simon was lying directly on the earth, with no shelter or covering at all. He didn’t even have a pack with him that he could have used as a rudimentary pillow.  
  
Food and drink wouldn’t be a problem, provided that the anomaly opened again when they hoped it would. He and Jason both had a few food items (mainly cereal bars) in their tac-vests, and their canteens had remained mostly full, despite the exploring they and the others had been doing earlier in the day.  
  
So they’d most likely be fine on the hunger and thirst front, but Simon knew if he didn’t get some sleep soon, he was going to be absolutely knackered come tomorrow, which wouldn’t improve his chances if some prehistoric beastie decided to try to make him lunch.  
  
But another fifteen minutes slipped by, and Simon was no closer to sleep. For a moment he debated giving up, sitting up, and keeping Jason company instead. Or just taking over Jason’s watch for him, so at least one of them could get some shut-eye.  
  
He thought about it for a bit longer, and then decided that yes, that was the best plan. Sleep definitely wasn’t coming, so he might as well make himself useful.  
  
Simon opened his eyes, and looked across to where Jason was sitting opposite him.  
  
For a moment he wasn’t quite sure what he was seeing. They hadn’t lit a fire, as that would _definitely_ draw attention to themselves, and despite the brightness of the moon (which Simon would have sworn was at least twice the size it was at home), it still took his eyes a few seconds to adjust.  
  
Jason was sitting with his back propped against a tree, looking out across the plain. His gun was lying on the ground beside him, one hand resting on it, ready to snatch it up should anything approach them.  
  
His other hand, though… Simon blinked a couple of times, sure he was seeing things. But no, Jason really _did_ have his other hand shoved down the front of his partly undone BDUs, and he really _was_ jerking himself off.  
  
 _Stupid fucker,_ Simon thought to himself. _It would serve him right if something appeared out of the trees and ate him right now._  
  
He knew he should sit up, let Jason know he was awake, and put a stop to this immediately. Jason might be the senior officer present, that didn’t give him the right to play silly buggers like this.  
  
But Simon didn’t do any of those things. Instead, he continued staring at where Jason’s hand disappeared into his BDUs, and the movements that suggested he was stroking his cock as furiously as he was able in the confined space.  
  
He knew that at any moment Jason could turn his head and discover that Simon was watching him, and Simon held his breath a little, waiting for it to happen. But despite what he was doing, Jason showed every indication of still being completely alert and watchful for danger. He kept his eyes fixed out towards the horizon, and never once looked at Simon.  
  
Simon felt his own cock twitch as he listened to Jason’s deep breathing, interspersed occasionally with the merest hint of a gasp. Mentally, he cursed himself. The last thing they fucking needed was for him to start thinking with his dick as well. And the last thing _he_ needed was to get turned on by watching his best friend having a wank.  
  
But his cock didn’t seem to be listening to his brain, and he felt himself getting harder as he continued his surreptitious surveillance.  
  
“Fuck.” The breathed swearword was accompanied by a single shudder as Jason came, and Simon closed his eyes briefly against the expression on Jason’s face, feeling his cock take even more of an interest. Sternly, he tried to will his arousal away, as he certainly wasn’t going to do anything about it.  
  
“Enjoy the show, did you?” came a low, amused voice suddenly.  
  
Simon’s eyes flew open again to find that Jason was _now_ looking at him, lips curved up in a teasing smile and one eyebrow raised.  
  
Determined not to show any embarrassment, Simon rolled on to his back and then sat up, fixedly ignoring the way his BDUs tightened over his still interested cock.  
  
“You always were a stupid idiot,” he admonished Jason. “Why the captain hasn’t strung you up before this, I’ll never know.”  
  
“What can I say, I was desperate for a wank,” Jason replied, not seeming ashamed in the slightest.  
  
“You were supposed to be on watch,” Simon pointed out.  
  
“I was on watch,” Jason said. “And I wasn’t the only one either.” His eyebrow went up again, and Simon scowled.  
  
“Relax, Si,” Jason continued. “Nothing’s come near us since we got here. Everything’s fine.”  
  
“Yeah, but it might have done,” Simon argued. “What if we’d both died because you can’t keep your hand out of your trousers?”  
  
“I was still ready for action,” Jason said, sounding vaguely offended that Simon thought he couldn’t multitask. “Don’t be so uptight.” He rose to his feet, re-fastening the top button of his BDUs and then wiping his hand on the outside of them. Simon refused to look at the pale stain on the fabric that was highlighted by the moonlight.  
  
“And besides, as I’ve already said, you looked like you were enjoying the show.”  
  
“Oh, fuck off,” Simon muttered, very aware that his cock was still hard and his balls were aching. “You’re an idiot.”  
  
Jason crossed the few yards of space between them and knelt down next to Simon. “Need a hand with that?” he asked suggestively.  
  
“No, I bloody well don’t,” Simon retorted. “That’ll just make things worse.”  
  
“I think you do,” Jason said, reaching out and squeezing the prominent bulge in the front of Simon’s BDUs before Simon could stop him.  
  
Simon was unable to prevent the small groan that slipped from his mouth at the very welcome pressure. But he still tried to protest again. “This is the stupidest thing we’ve ever done,” he said quietly. “What if something happens?”  
  
“Nothing’s going to happen,” Jason told him, his fingers working at the fastening of Simon’s BDUs. “Just go with it.”  
  
“Jase…” But Simon’s protest died away as Jason’s hand pushed inside his clothing and his fingers curled around Simon’s cock. “Shit.”  
  
Once again there wasn’t a lot of room to manoeuvre, and Jason’s movements lacked any kind of style or finesse. But Simon didn’t care. Jason’s hand felt obscenely good on his dick – a shade too tight and a bit too rough, but bloody amazing nonetheless.  
  
“Come on, come on, give it up,” Jason murmured, and Simon groaned again.  
  
He was trying not to think too closely about what they were doing. That he was letting his best friend and a superior officer jerk him off while they were both on duty, and most likely in a shitload of danger. And more than that, he was actively encouraging it, and far more than enjoying it.  
  
“Fuck,” he hissed. “I’m close…”  
  
“Come on,” said Jason again. “I want to see…”  
  
Simon choked off a noise that promised to be much louder than was probably wise in their current circumstances, and came. Jason’s hand caught a fair amount of the come that spurted from his cock, but Simon felt some of it spatter against the hem of his t-shirt, and knew there was going to be a damp patch there, and most likely one on his BDUs as well.  
  
“Fucking hell,” he breathed fervently. “That was good.”  
  
He expected a smart-arsed comment from Jason in reply, but when the other soldier didn’t say anything, Simon looked round, faintly surprised to find that Jason had rocked back on his heels, and seemed almost embarrassed.  
  
“Oi!” he said sharply. “Don’t start playing the blushing maiden on me now. That was a completely idiotic thing we just did, and if the captain ever finds out we’ll probably both be taken out and shot, but I’m not going to regret it. And neither are you.”  
  
A grin slid on to Jason’s face and he nodded. “Yeah, okay.”  
  
Simon nodded back. “Right. Now, by my reckoning, you’ve still got at least two hours of your watch left, and I reckon I could actually get some sleep now.” Quickly, he refastened his BDUs, grimacing at the feel of the predicted wet patch on his skin and belatedly wishing that they had spare sets of clothes, and then lay back down on the ground, closing his eyes pointedly. “Wake me in two hours.”  
  
“Sure thing, sleeping beauty,” Jason muttered back facetiously.  
  
Simon flipped him the finger, and then went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, the anomaly re-opened, over a day ahead of schedule, and Simon and Jason hurried back through to find Jacobs, Rees, Hart, and Temple waiting for them on the other side.  
  
As Temple bemoaned the fact that the anomaly’s early reappearance ruined all his predictions of a stable pattern (prompting a smirk from Jason and a sympathetic pat on the back from Hart), Jacobs drew the two of them aside.  
  
“Anything to report?” he asked.  
  
Simon stared straight ahead, and absolutely did _not_ glance Jason’s way.  
  
“No, sir,” Jason was saying. “Nothing.”  
  
Jacobs’ eyes narrowed. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Completely sure, sir,” Jason replied. “We stayed by the anomaly site, admired the pretty scenery, and played a lot of I-Spy.”  
  
“Corporal?”  
  
“That’s about the size of it, sir,” Simon confirmed. “No creatures came near us. There were no threats. Nothing out of the ordinary happened at all, sir.”  
  
“Apart from being stuck hundreds of millions of years in the past, of course.”  
  
“Apart from that, yes, sir,” Simon acknowledged.  
  
“All right.” Jacobs looked suspicious, but didn’t push. “Let’s get you two back to base. We’ll have a proper debriefing later.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Simon said, chorusing along with Jason. As they started towards where the vehicles were parked, he caught Jason’s eye. Jason winked and grinned.  
  
“Nothing happened at all,” said the other soldier.  
  
Simon rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help smiling back a little. “Nothing at all,” he agreed.


End file.
